harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
House of Black
The House of Black is one of the largest and oldest pure-blood wizarding families in Britain. Many wizarding families in Britain are distantly related to the House of Black. The Black Family Tree is displayed in the drawing room of the family home at 12 Grimmauld Place in London, England on an intricate tapestry. It starts in the Middle Ages and shows the dominant line of the family up to the present day.Black Family Tree By the late twentieth century, the House of Black became extinct in the male line with the deaths of Sirius and Regulus Black, neither of whom had children.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix The female line is still extant through the Malfoy family and Teddy Lupin, though the latter descends from a Black who was disowned. History being pushed to his death by a curse of his cousin's.]] The Black family traces its origin back to the Middle Ages. They claim to have entirely magical ancestry, but as Sirius Black informed his godson Harry Potter, no truly pure-blood family existed by the twentieth century. The pure-blood families like the Blacks simply removed Muggles and Squibs from their family trees. The Blacks place a great importance on blood purity, considering themselves akin to royalty in the wizarding world and disdaining Muggles and Muggle-borns. The family motto, which can be found on the family crest, is Toujours Pur, which means "Always Pure" in French. Because of their views, a large number of the Black family members practice the Dark Arts and supported Lord Voldemort during the First and Second Wizarding Wars. A few Blacks became Death Eaters, while many others never took the Dark Mark but believed in the "purification" of the wizarding world nevertheless. A few members of the family, however, disagreed with the traditional views of their family; Sirius Black, for example, joined the Order of the Phoenix, as did Nymphadora Tonks, a distaff member of the Black family. Both were murdered by Bellatrix Lestrange née Black, Sirius's cousin and Tonks's aunt, in battle. With Sirius's death, the male line of the Black family ended; the female line continues through the descendants of his cousins Andromeda Tonks and Narcissa MalfoyHarry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. Family Tree Legend: Names in grey were removed from the tree by Walburga Black. The published tree does not contain descendants of side branches of the family. See also: *Another Version of Black Family Tree, which shows the Blacks are additionally related to the families Longbottom, Weasley, Flint, Rosier, Macmillan, Yaxley, Prewett, Crabbe, and Crouch. *HP Lexicon Tree. "Blasted Off" The original tree described from Grimmauld Place was subject to some magical interference. According to Sirius Black, his mother Walburga blasted names of "blood traitors" off the tapestry without hesitation. The Black family motto of Toujours Pur ("always pure") was followed assiduously by family members; any who disagreed with the notion of blood purity or married Muggles or people of different blood statuses were disowned and blasted off the family tree, as were any Squibs. Thus, family members that remain on the tapestry can be assumed to have married fellow pure-bloods. Some even married their own cousins; Walburga and Orion Black, for instance, were second cousins. Generations of this practice resulted in inbreeding, which in turn has caused problems such as low fertility and mental instability. Etymology of Given Names Most Black family members are named after stars or constellations. For example, the star Sirius is in the constellation Canis Major (the Dog). What's more, Sirius Black, an Animagus, could morph at will into a black dog named Padfoot. Another example is Bellatrix, the third brightest star in the constellation Orion, which is also the name of Sirius's father and Bellatrix's uncle. Cygnus, Andromeda, and Cassiopeia are also constellations, and Regulus, Alphard and Arcturus are stars as well. Some members of the extended family have also chosen to follow this naming pattern. For example, Narcissa Malfoy née Black named her son Draco, which is the name of a constellation. In turn, he named his son Scorpius, which is one of the constellations of the zodiac, known as Scorpio in Western astrology. Blood Relatives ]] *Alexia Walkin *Alphard Black — removed posthumously for leaving money to his disowned nephew *Andromeda Tonks née Black — removed for marrying a Muggle-born, Ted Tonks *Arcturus Black I *Arcturus Black II *Arcturus Black III *Bellatrix Lestrange née Black *Belvina Burke née Black *Callidora Longbottom née Black *Cassiopeia Black *Cedrella Weasley née Black — removed for marrying a blood traitor, Septimus Weasley *Charis Crouch née Black *Cygnus Black I *Cygnus Black II *Cygnus Black III *Dorea Potter née Black *Elladora Black .]] *Isla Hitchens née Black — removed for marrying a Muggle, Bob Hitchens *Lucretia Prewett née Black *Lycoris Black *Marius Black — removed because he was a Squib *Narcissa Malfoy née Black - wife of Lucius Malfoy and mother of Draco Malfoy *Orion Black - Walburga's husband. *Phineas Nigellus Black *Phineas Black — removed for supporting Muggle rights *Pollux Black *Regulus Black I *Regulus Black II *Sirius Black I *Sirius Black II *Sirius Black III — removed for being a blood traitor *Walburga Black - mother of Sirius and Regulus Black. *Mrs. Bushwick née Black Relatives by Marriage .]] *Mr. Bushwick — husband of Mrs. Bushwick née Black *Caspar Crouch — husband of Charis Black *Charlus Potter — husband of Dorea Black *Druella Rosier — wife of Cygnus Black III *Ella Max — wife of Cygnus Black I *Harfang Longbottom — husband of Callidora Black *Herbert Burke — husband of Belvina Black *Hesper Gamp — wife of Sirius Black I *Ignatius Prewett — husband of Lucretia Black *Irma Crabbe — wife of Pollux Black *Lucius Malfoy — husband of Narcissa Black *Lysandra Yaxley — wife of Arcturus Black II *Melania Macmillan — wife of Arcturus Black III *Rodolphus Lestrange — husband of Bellatrix Black *Septimus Weasley — husband of Cedrella Black *Ted Tonks — husband of Andromeda Black *Ursula Flint — wife of Phineas Nigellus Black *Violetta Bulstrode — wife of Cygnus Black II Distant Relatives children.]] .]] .]] ]] Thus, the Blacks are related to the Bushwick, Flint, Gamp, Bulstrode, Burke, Yaxley, Macmillan, Crabbe, Potter, Longbottom, Weasley, Crouch, Prewett, Rosier, Lestrange, Tonks, Malfoy, and Lupin families. Etymology Black can be considered a colour, though it is more accurately the absence of colour. In Western culture, the colour black has typically been associated with evil, darkness, and witchcraft, but also with prestige and sophistication — appropriate for the House of Black. Black has also been associated with life and prosperity by other cultures. In ancient China, black was the symbol of the element of water, which also corresponds to Slytherin, the Hogwarts house of almost all members of the Black family. In English heraldry, black represents darkness and ignorance; a possible allusion to the prejudice common to members of the House of Black. However, the English word black is derived from either the Old English blœc, meaning "black", or blac, meaning "pale".Behind the Name: Black Pallor is associated with sickness and the colour white, which is usually held to symbolize purity in Western and Indian culture, and death in East Asian cultures. This mirrors the typical colouring of members of the House of Black — dark hair and pale skinSirius Black, Regulus Black, and Bellatrix Lestrange née Black are all noted to have black hair and pale skin, while Andromeda Tonks née Black has brown hair and pale skin.. .]] Behind the scenes *A hand drawn copy of the most recent section of the family tree was donated to a charity auction for Book Aid by J. K. Rowling, in February 2006. The drawing was purchased on behalf of Daniel Radcliffe for £30,000. *Another version of the family tree tapestry appeared in the Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film). When filmmakers told Rowling that they needed to "visualise Sirius Black's family tree," she faxed them the complete Black family tree, going back eight generations. On that tree there are some mistakes: the name Phineas is misspelt Phineus, there is no image of Cygnus II, but only his name, and there is no mention of Ted Tonks on Andromeda's picture. On the left side of the tree are decipted people who not appear on the family tree of J. K. Rowling (right picture). "'Empire' Magazine Feature on OotP" from The Leaky Cauldron *Many members of the House of Black have died at considerably younger ages than is the norm for wizards and witches. Of those whose dates of birth and death are shown on the family tree, none lived to be older than ninety, and most died between the ages of fifty and eighty. Notes and references Category:Articles related to Horcruxes Category:Members of the House of Black